


Rest Well

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dagon needs sleep, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagon gets some well needed rest on the arms of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Well

It had been a long day for Dagon Lavellan. He had spend the day writing letters to various people, the most important out of said people was his clan whom he'd recently been reunited with. He'd also written up quite a few mission reports, the most gruelling one was about the winter palace. They'd only been back a few days but the toll the whole affair had on Dagons body was stiff affecting him. He was constantly tired, he could barely eat half of the food currently being import to Skyhold without being sick and was still extremely jump around nobles. Dagon leaned back in his chair stretching his arms as he yawned.

"Done." He turned his head towards the balcony to find that sun was close to setting. "Another day wasted."

Dagon sighed standing up from his chair. "Think I'll get some food now...maybe even a glass of...something."

He made his way to the kitchens, ignoring any noble who called his named. He walked into the empty hall in the lower depths of the keep before stopping in the centre. The room started to spin, stumbling a bit as he took a few steps forward leaning against one of the pillars. He slid down the pillar, sitting on the ground as his vision started to fade. Dagon started to panic; he feared he was poisoned but he didn't last long before sleep consumed him. 

~*~

Dorian had checked everywhere for Dagon but could not find him. He knew the elf had a habit of finding nooks and crannies around the hold to nap in which made it difficult to locate him. Today, however, was quite different. Dorian walked into the empty hall and was about to head to the small study located down there when he noticed something poking out from one of the pillars. He slowly made his way over to find Dagon on the ground, snoring softly. Dorian smiled as he knelt down next to him.

"Dagon?" He called out softly in a sing song tone. "Amatus." 

Dorian kept calling out to him until the elf opened his eyes slightly. The elf looked up at Dorian, dazed and still clearly somewhat asleep. He reached up towards Dorian as he waved his arms around slightly. Dorian sighed, sliding one arm under his legs and wrapping the other around his back. Dagon tightly wrapped his arms around Dorians neck as he gently lifted the smaller man off the ground.

"Woke me....ass....nnnn." Dagon mumbled as he struggled to stay awake.

"You'll catch a chill down here Amatus, let me take you somewhere warmer."

Dagon whined as Dorian started to move. He took Dagon back to his quarters, laying him on the bed before grabbing extra blankets. Dorian adored the view from Dagons room at this time of time. He loved watching the sunset with his lover, it was one of the times they could truly be alone. He sat on the bed closer to the bed board before placing Dagons head in his lap. Dagon instantly sat up, leaning against the man and wrapping an arm around him.

"Picky are we?"

"Warm." 

Dagon nuzzled Dorians neck as he leaned turned to kiss the elf. Their kiss didn't last long as sleep quickly consumed the man. Dorian chuckled slightly brushing some of the hair from Dagons eyes. 

"Rest well Amatus."

Dorian picked up the book he'd left on the side table the pervious night and started to read it. It wasn't long before he too need rest. So, he placed the book down and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind him. Slowly but surely Dorian drifted off to sleep, sleeping until the break of dawn for the sun light woke him as it hit his eyes. He looked down to find the elf gone. Dorian shoot off the bed, tripping on the carpet and catching himself on the nearby couch. He heard snickering and turned his head to find Dagon standing at the top of the stars holding two plates of food.

"Are you alright Dorian?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, yes. I am quite alright thank you very much."

"Right..."

Dagon rolled his eyes handing a plate to Dorian. He had gone down to the kitchen and had acquired some breakfast for the two. Fresh bread, sausages, grapes and Dagons favourite, fried eggs. He made sure that Dorians food received extra spices knowing his pallet. Dorian graciously took the plate with smile before sitting on the couch. Dagon joined him; he sat with his legs cross, plate sitting in his lap as he bit off a piece of the bread.

"I must Dagon, you've out done you self." Dorian plucked a grape from its stem, placing it in his mouth.

"Glad you like it." He said after he'd swallowed the piece of bread.

"Just try and fall asleep in less...obscene locations next time?"

"I will Dorian."

The two sat and ate breakfast together, knowing they had another busy day a head of them.


End file.
